


Day 3 你的人物醒来发现自己头边枕头上有一只毒蜘蛛。他会怎么做？

by yongyexingge



Series: 365日角色问卷 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyexingge/pseuds/yongyexingge





	Day 3 你的人物醒来发现自己头边枕头上有一只毒蜘蛛。他会怎么做？

Day 3 你的人物醒来发现自己头边枕头上有一只毒蜘蛛。他会怎么做？  
它是怎么到那的？

 

放松，James Kirk，放松，这任务没什么难的。

Jim站在一个只有半人高的狭小洞口前，不断给自己鼓劲儿。这颗无人星球具有丰富的矿物储备，星联在一年前作开发准备时投放了一台自动探测工程车，登陆小队需要找到工程车并将它带回船上。三录仪的读数显示，仪器就前方地下的某处。

只要爬过这条阴暗狭窄散发恶臭且布满蜘蛛网的通道。

每次来到一个适宜人类居住的M级星球都是令人振奋的，在这里可以见到清澈的湖水，郁郁葱葱的森林，宁静祥和宛如天堂。如果这里没有某种类似蜘蛛的小生物就完美了。

老天，为什么在遥远的宇宙另一端还会有蜘蛛！

“嘶……”

Jim双膝着地缓慢前行，随着探索的深入，或许是心理作用，他感到那些恼人的蜘蛛丝不断地落在他的手上脸颊上后颈上。因紧张而分外敏感的肌肤能够察觉任何轻微的触碰，他觉得自己快要被这些蜘蛛网裹成馅饼了。Jim十分担心蛛网上除了昆虫尸体和腐枝枯叶外还会有点别的什么。

忍耐，James，你必须保持冷静，如果被人知道你怕蜘蛛，你会被Bones嘲笑半个世纪的！

还没等Jim想象自己日后悲惨的生活，平直的甬道突然被截断，Jim顿时失去了平衡，他甚至来不及骂一句脏话就开始下坠。

不知为何，在浓重的黑暗里他依然能看清眼前的景象，在坠落的尽头是一张巨大的蜘蛛网，蛛网的正中间，洞穴的主人露出獠牙期待它的猎物自投罗网——

“Shit——！”

Jim猛地睁开双眼，惊出一身冷汗，过了几秒他才确定眼前是他舱房的天花板。

昨天的任务中，他的确跌进了一个洞穴，但还没倒霉到和蜘蛛进行亲密接触，只有些轻微擦伤。

“瞧瞧你，这点事情就能让你心神不宁到这种地步。”Jim自嘲地苦笑，按摩着“突突”跳动的太阳穴。

但随着往身旁无意地一瞥，他立刻连苦笑都僵在脸上，只感到头皮发麻。

不是梦也不是幻觉，一只漆黑的类蜘蛛生物正趴在他的枕头上！无数只眼睛反射着冷光，那毛茸茸的触手弹跳力极佳，轻易就能扑倒他的脸上。

“操操操操！”Jim猛地闪到床边，连同被子一起滚到地板上。接着他从被子里挣脱出来，逃跑时还被衣服绊了一跤。

“见鬼的！”

Jim下意识地按下墙上到开关，他不顾一切地扑进浴室，却感觉自己撞上了另一面墙，再次摔倒。

把自己拍在地板上无论何时都不是愉快的体验，他一边呻吟一边挣扎着撑起身体，映入眼帘的是蓝色的科学官制服。

Jim瞬间就理清了现在的情况。

他那位一向保持良好作息的大副早已在浴室梳洗，随后他听到了来自舰长房间的惨叫声，匆忙地赶到舰长舱房前时，恰好被惊慌失措的人类撞了个满怀。

“Mr.Spock，能让我去你的舱房躲一会儿吗！哪怕就五分钟，万分感谢！”不等Spock开口，Jim用最快的语速请求道，虽然躲在浴室也可以接受，但是离那只蜘蛛当然是越远越好！

“当然，Captain.”Spock满脸疑惑不解，但他没有一丝犹豫便答应了。这对于注重隐私的瓦肯人来说是莫大的施舍。

 

“我注意到你处于极度恐惧中，你是否在躲避自己舱房中的某物？”等浴室等门关上，Spock才开始询问他浑身发抖的舰长。

“我昨晚，做了个有关蜘蛛的噩梦，结果一醒来，真的有一只超大的蜘蛛趴在我的枕头边！”想到那画面，Jim仍心有余悸，他担心Spock不相信他，急切地补充道，“我真希望那只是噩梦的延续，但我发誓我没看错！”

“进取号上出现蜘蛛并不正常。可否允许我进入你的舱房简单调查？”

Jim闭上眼脱力地挥挥手，示意他的大副自便。这次他可没有勇气说出“我陪你一起”的话。

Spock很快便回来了，据他所说那只蜘蛛已经开始在墙角结网。

“名为Spander的类蜘蛛生物，根据记录仅栖息于我们昨日勘测的星球。其毒素可以麻痹人类的神经系统，若被其咬伤后不尽快治疗将危及生命。”

“很好，现在我们知道它是什么了，但它为什么会出现在我的舱房里？解释，Mr.Spock！”Jim需要科学官的意见。

“显然登陆小队中有人将其带上了进取号，由于工作人员的疏忽它未能被发现，并经由通风管道进入了你的房间。”略一停顿，Spock谨慎地推测道，“此种生物可能不止一只。我注意到这是一只雌性Spander，或许它已经在舰上某处产卵。”

“也就是说，不久后几十只这样的生物会在进取号的通风管道里爬来爬去？！”

“这是……有可能的。”

Jim的表情瞬间变了。一旦事关船员的安危必须被认真对待。他坐到电脑前，打开全舰广播。

“全体人员注意，这里是舰长，某种类蜘蛛有毒生物已经入侵了进取号，发现其踪迹立即报告。若有人员遭到攻击，马上前往医疗湾。”

“科学部，组织人员在全舰范围内搜索该生物。我的舱房现在就有一只，优先将其捕捉然后送到医疗湾分析。”

“医疗湾，Bones你在吗？稍后请与到你那里去的科学部人员共同准备解毒药剂，同时安排全舰消毒。”

“传送室，提供昨日当值的负责净化处理的人员名单，我要求他们发送详细报告到我的PADD上。”

待下达全部命令后，Jim终于松了口气，有一股力量让他忘记了对蜘蛛的恐惧。

“Captain，请问您是否需要加件衣服？鉴于当前您不便返回舱房，而我们身型相仿，我可以提供备用制服。”

Jim抬头看向Spock，听到这话，Jim终于意识到自己全身只穿了条内裤，小Jimmy由于受到过度惊吓还直挺挺地立着。

“抱，抱歉！我没注意……”尽管知道这是正常的生理现象，Jim还是立即并拢双腿，从脸颊到胸口都羞得通红。

这可是在Spock面前！

“不必多虑，Captain，我的询问完全是出于对您身体状况的担忧。瓦肯人不会感到尴尬。”

Jim怔怔地点点头，但随后便感到挫败。他好不容易在Spock心中树立的良好形象大概全毁了。Spock期待一位成熟稳重的舰长，而不是一个见到只蜘蛛就大呼小叫的胆小鬼。

似乎感到了他的低落，Spock上前一步站到他身边，“无需自责，Captain，任何人都有弱点，都有惧怕的事物。而你在极度恐惧的情况下依然能够理性分析，并作出合理的判断，是一名合格的指挥官。”

“真高兴你会安慰我，”Jim终于露出了笑容，“我还以为你会说，害怕蜘蛛不合逻辑。”

“否定的。瓦肯人相比人类缺少更多的情感体验，而对于恐惧，这类最为原始最强烈的情绪，我们仍有体会，只不过我们懂得处理，”

“我可以教你瓦肯情绪管理法，但那是不必要的。无论何时你感到恐惧或无措，我都会在你身边，”

Spock忽然将手搭在了他的肩膀上，

“Always.”


End file.
